


Shadows of the Force

by sexytoaster



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, at some point a character death, indirect spoilers, trash writing, who wrote this crap oh wait i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexytoaster/pseuds/sexytoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is not the only one who has the Force. Another works by his side but remains in his shadow. His fellow Sith-in-Training withholds her opinion and makes a point to make strong alliances with Captain Phasma and General Hux. Will bonds be formed or broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going. At all. Just wanted to give some love to Captain Phasma and wish to do so with some more flesh to the story. Hopefully it works out. First Star Wars fic and first fic published in a very long time, so go easy on me! (For accurate Lore stuff, I know there can only be two Sith Lords at one given time and thus I am setting up the OC for ultimate demise at some point because of Kylo Ren and Snoke.)
> 
> Don't expect much considering this was just suppose to be smut with no plot cause I am trash.

The First Order was powerful, revered, and feared but it still felt very much in its infancy. To Halh-Dei the First Order had much to learn and much to do if it wished to rule the entire Universe with an iron fist. Change was inevitable within the Universe and the young Sith in training could feel a shift in the Force and it arose suspicion with her fellow Sith Kylo Ren that there was far too much weakness in himself. Of course the girl was never allowed to state much of her opinion to Supreme Leader Snoke; Kylo Ren was the chosen one solely because of his lineage and thus the favorite even though she showed more skill and proficiency with her lightsabers. Yes, he was quite strong in the Force but his very heritage and relationship with the Force was what made Halh-Dei believe he was far more susceptible to weakness and thus failure. It was hard not to constantly criticize the boy and his choices but Halh-Dei was skilled with biting her tongue and withholding opinions.

 

A voice over the loud speakers brought her from her thoughts and the announcement of injured Storm Troopers prompted the Sith to make her way towards the MediUnit to survey the damage. After all she had stated to General Hux what a poor choice it was to attack a planet that had far too many Resistance fighters on it and so it was no surprise hearing they did not obtain the information they sought. Nostrils flared to the scent of copper and singed flesh as she entered the unit but her attention was quickly drawn to Captain Phasma, sensing the woman was concealing something.

“Give me numbers, Captain.”

“Fourteen dead, eighteen severely injured, and sixty three wounded, ma’am.”

“Does that include you?” She ignored the medics tending to the hurt and kept her face facing Phasma; eyes concealed by a piece of cloth made of black mesh and thin strands of an unknown metal. None knew if the Sith was truly blind or if the odd mask provided her with superior sight. It appeared to be the latter in most instances when those witnessed her fighting but small scars that peaked from under the band of cloth stated otherwise.

“No, ma’am. A laser merely grazed my skin.”

“It needs tending to.”

“I’m quite alright. I must report back to Lieutenant Mitaka.”

 

“You can report to me.” Halh-Dei took in a deep breath to control her annoyance she was beginning to feel. She may not be in charge of the politics that were behind the New Order but she held more power in the greater scheme of it all; after all they would not be there if it had not been for Rylo Ken and her. Only did they hold the power of the Force (so they thought).

 

Phasma looked to the Sith and gave a curt nod before following close behind in her robotic gait, towering behind the young Sith. Halh-Dei had been drawn to the Captain over the many that worked beneath her and the higher in commands. So eager to do as told, never once second guessing orders or questioning authority. The Captain was perfect for her duties. And so the young Sith had made it a point to hone in on the energy that surrounded and radiated from Phasma. Halh-Dei trained herself with the Force to sense the Captain’s presence when she was near, to recognize the sound of her chrome armor clinking against the floor --- anything and everything to build a bond with the skilled Storm Trooper that was destined for something much bigger and better than what the New Order was. Over time the two had become close, earning the respect of the other and thus a trust was formed.

 

The two entered the Sith’s personal quarters, an area the Captain was familiar with by now, and Phasma was ordered to sit and remove her helmet. The tall woman did as told, revealing a defined face with beads of sweat lining her forehead, temples, and upper lip. Short platinum blond hair flat from the heat and perspiration, showing the stress her body had gone through in the small scrimmage. Halh-Dei kept her covered eyes on the Strom Trooper, her breathing calm and collected, making it apparent she was somehow taking in the sight before her. The fact that Phasma never seemed put off by the Sith was a quality that had captivated Halh-Dei; there was never any sense of concern or even fear whenever she was with her master, only respect and caution.

 

An ungloved hand reached out towards the Captain but the Force prevented the hand from making any contact. Instead it slowly waved over her chrome armor trying to detect where the blood was exactly coming from. It stopped just beneath her left breast before resting it to the now evident damaged armor.

 

“I will send my suit to be repaired immediately, ma’am. No good comes from weakened armor.”

 

“Least of concerns, Captain.” With the smallest of movement in her hand the armor unclasped itself with ease, following the drive until it was discarded on a nearby table. “It’s more than a flesh wound. Your stubbornness will get you killed, Captain.” Halh-Dei then allowed her palm to press against the bloodied wound to solidify her point, enjoying the small involuntary hiss that came from her Storm Trooper’s mouth. “When will you finally allow me to help you, hmm? There’s much more to you than you think.” The young Sith knew Phasma was staring at her with large blue eyes and furrowed brows and allowed the silence to settle between them. If she desired Halh-Dei could read Phasma’s thoughts to determine if she felt something more for her Sith overseer but it didn’t feel necessary when the Force offered insight about the Captain’s feelings of possible admiration for the Sith.

 

Removing her hand for a moment only to summon ointment and a bandage, Halh-Dei kept her blinded gaze on the bigger woman. “You got sloppy…,” she stated and begun to tend to the wound. “That’s not like you, Captain. You know better than to hold your weapon like that when you don’t have the high ground.”

 

“I should be reprimanded for such foolish actions.”

“If you purposely did so, yes. I don’t need to tell you not to lie.”

 

There was a pause as if Phasma stopped to think about her next words wisely. With a deep sigh the Captain thought it best to remain silent and allow her actions to speak. A large hand covered Halh-Dei’s and held it to her now tended wound. “My mind was not entirely there on the battle field, master.”

 

“You thought of me.”

“Yes. Thoughts that were other than my orders.”

“Go on, Phasma.”

“My mind wandered to the nights we spent discussing matters of The New Order. Nights you allocated much of your valuable time to me…with me.”

“Last night when you wished for me to ask you to stay?” It was more of a statement than a question; a common pattern in the young Sith.

“Yes.”

“And why did you want such a thing?” The Sith had been successful in spreading those long legs that belonged to the Captain with the power of the Force with her free hand, slipping her svelte body between chrome thighs. Halh-Dei admired the way Phasma kept her obedient gaze upon the Sith’s face, staring into the cloth mask as if she could see eyes behind the blackened material. “If you want something in this Empire you need to take it, Phasma. Take what you want or watch someone else take it.”

 

“It is something I cannot have. Something I do not deserve. Something far much bigger and better than I am worthy of.”

 

“No excuses.”

 

And as if the Captain knew what was expected of her she took her innate need to command and grabbed the back of her master’s head, chrome-plated fingers tangling in black locks as their lips met in a sudden and rough kiss. Between heated grazes the young Sith latched onto her Captain’s broad shoulders to hold her form as she stated quite clearly into passionate lips, “Your actions speak true to your thoughts and your initiative is both desired and expected.” Halh-Dei knew the Captain was a born leader and knew she only needed a small push to use that control with her own commander. It was apparent how quickly her confidence and self-assurance returned as she released the Sith’s hand and pawed at her waist to explore her blackened robes.

 

Halh-Dei was not disappointed with her Storm Troopers growing control, for it was Phasma’s leadership quality that had drawn the powerful Sith to her. The young woman did not have time nor was there room for weak-minded or weak-willed people in her life and that was one reason for pursuing the skilled and authoritative figure. Yet, the older woman also knew her place and held no desire to overstep boundaries with her superiors. She did as told. Yes, she was the perfect woman for the job as Captain of the Storm Troopers.

 

“Master Halh-Dei…how long?” The Captain asked when the Sith pulled away, still calm and collected as she always was. She did not need more to understand the context of the question. Curling her fingers into her palms the young Sith turned around and allowed her hooded gaze to look at nothing in particular.

 

“There is no need to question what is now history. It will offer nothing to help either you or I. Never look for answers in the past that are no longer consequential in the present. What we need to concern ourselves with is keeping this in secrecy. General Hux must not ever have even a hint about what we are…becoming.” Her own brows furrowed ever so slightly beneath the band of cloth; feeling uncertainty in herself for the first time since she was taken as a child at a young age. Taking in a deep breath she turned back around to face the Captain, gently resting her hand to a warm cheek in an effort to gain some assurance from Phasma through her energy. “I know I can trust you, Phasma.”

 

“Yes, Master Halh-Dei. Always.” Her nostrils flared as she placed her larger hand upon her superior’s and stared into the black void where eyes would be. It did not take long for their lips to reunite; both needing the physical contact once more to quell their thirst for one another. The rough fabric of the Sith’s mask grazed against Phasma’s face in their continued kiss, drawing curiosity to the surface of her psyche. However, the older woman dared not ever attempt to remove the cloth or question her master about it; not now at least.

 

A sudden shift in the Force halted Halh-Dei’s actions and quickly tore herself off the Captain. Kylo Ren was making his way towards her quarters, causing a sneer to tug at her upper lip. Her hand instantly went up, drawing the chest piece back to her and then placing it upon Phasma’s chest with ease. With a quick curl of her fingers the armor locked in place. The Storm Trooper followed suit and placed her helmet back on, already standing attention when the Sith opened the metal doors to find the masked figure there.

 

“Halh-Dei…,” the boy breathed through his battered mask, remaining motionless in the doorway. “Is there a reason why you were here with Captain Phasma instead of discussing immediate plans with General Hux?”

“My thoughts and opinions fall on deaf ears. You know this and they know of their failure which I am sure Supreme Leader Snoke is so very eager to hear.”

“I will be informing him on the failed attempt. There is nothing to worry about.”

“Of course.”

“You’re dismissed, Captain…,” Kylo Ren remarked with a soft hiss of his mask. The remarkably trained Captain adjusted her posture and nodded to both Sith before leaving the two alone. “Gaining intelligence on the Storm Troopers?”

“Someone has to take note of our loses.”

“I’m sure…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and Halh-Dei deal with Supreme Leader Snoke which only continues to drive a wedge between the two Sith. However, Captain Phasma is ready to help Halh-Dei in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader take the wheel! Thank you for everyone who is reading this POS and leaving kudos! Super appreciated! :3 I am still not entirely sure where this is going except Phasma and Halh-Dei will be the main focus cause that was what this oneshot was suppose to be anyways. If I even continue it. 
> 
> Thanks again! <3

“Supreme Leader Snoke, I clearly stated my protest with both General Hux and Kylo Ren’s decision to send troops onto Lothal. And now we are falling behind; tripping over our own feet to catc—"

“SILENCE Halh-Dei.” The large hologram interjected, instantly causing the young Sith to lower her head in obedience. With a tilt up and to the side she could feel the heat of General Hux’s anger that came from his small defeat. None were in compliance with the other and thus it made the First Order weak: too weak for Halh-Dei to stand by idly. However, it was proving to be difficult when she was constantly shot down by her superiors, refusing to accept her own knowledge and strength about all that involved the First Order. 

 

“I care little about what has happened. The information we require about Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts is evading us all too easily. I understand you have troops now on Lothal, collecting as much information as possible?”

“Yes, Sir.” Remarked General Hux. 

“And so why are all three of you here? Do you really think Lieutenant Mitaka can handle such a task? Especially with Captain Phasma incapacitated. Her Troops respond to her best. General… get down there immediately before you fail once more. GO.”  
“Yes, Supreme Leader.” 

 

“As for you…Kylo Ren…Halh-Dei…,” the giant figure growled as he hunched over in his huge throne, crippled fingers digging into the armrests as he stared down at the two Sith. He allowed the silence to remain heavy in the vast holographic room as if he was determining their immediate fate because of their actions or lack thereof. A rigid sneer tugged at his upper lip as he finally sat up straight, clearing his throat and announcing what the Sith had to do. 

 

“If you two continue to grow further apart I will have no choice other than ridding one or the other. Do I make myself clear?” The Supreme Leader did not bother to wait for any sort of response and soon his projected self faded away, leaving both Kylo Ren and Halh-Dei to contemplate and reflect over the hasty gathering. The younger Sith curled her ungloved fingers into fist when Kylo Ren finally disturbed the unsettling silence but did not offer her the civility of even looking at her when he spoke.   
“This is entirely unacceptable, Holt,” the forgotten name was a stab at the girl’s self-worth. “I am your Teacher…your Mentor…Your Guide to the Dark Side and this behavior…,” he motioned in her general direction as he kept his masked gaze at the dampened stone walls. “It will no longer be tolerable. I must admit to my own mistakes by allowing myself to become selfish with my own ambitions, thus allowing you to stray from your Master.” The Sith finally decided to turn and face her, feeling the incensed energy radiating from her small form but consumed it eagerly.   
“You are becoming obsessed, Master Kylo Ren.”

 

“No more.” The words were ambiguous to where they were applied and he was sure to keep it just as that. “Sessions will begin once more. Tomorrow a new day will dawn and we will become strong once more.” 

 

At that the young man turned on his heel and made his exit, leaving the Sith apprentice to dwell in her boiling anger and annoyance. Nostrils flared with the expulsion of hot air; her upper lip twitching with a sneer of indignation. How dare he believe such ridiculous notions --- she had twice the skill he did with their lightsabers. Yet the back of her mind hissed the truth she did not want to hear and that was the fact he was very powerful with the Force; far more powerful than she could possibly be. Halh-Dei let out a loud guttural shout in an effort to silence her own thoughts; the noise reverberating off the tall stone walls and shedding loose rocks to clash with the floor below. 

A distraction was much needed and so Halh-Dei adjusted her posture and took in deep breaths before exiting the room herself. Storm Troopers quickly stood at attention and saluted her as she passed each one, pretending they did not hear what had just happened behind closed doors. 

 

\------------

 

Once the commander of the Storm Troopers was alone she took the time to ponder the events that had played out. Eyes of crystal blue stared down at her chrome-plated helmet, the pads of her thumbs running along the edges and curves as she waited for her new armor to be produced. A soft sigh slipped passed her parted lips as she took note, as she always did, how her fingers lacked the small grooves and ridges on her tips; another thing that was taken from her long ago. It wasn’t often for the Captain to allow her mind to stray from what was instilled in her since birth. Like a droid she was programmed to do as told, listen and obey, devout her entirety to The First Order. So now that Phasma was being treated not as a droid but as the human being she was it brought the Captain cognitive dissonance.

 

“Phasma…,” the voice of her commander broke the silence of her musing. How long had the older woman been sitting in the low-lit room by herself, left only with her thoughts? She instinctually stood up and saluted the Sith whom she had just been physical with hours before. 

 

“Master Halh-Dei.”

The metal doors clanked shut behind the smaller woman and soon Phasma found the Sith’s hand upon hers, preventing her from finishing the salute. It was apparent Halh-Dei held a weight of irritation and it was noticed with her actions. With a quick wave of her hand the Sith used the Force to push the Captain back and into a nearby chair; her large frame stumbling ever so slightly with the sudden energy thrust against her. 

 

“Kylo Ren is a fool. A complete fool…,” she began and rounded her Storm Trooper, locking her blinded gaze onto a compliant face. Halh-Dei took in a deep breath through flared nostrils, her tongue darting out to lick her lower lip before regaining control over her emotions. That hand that controlled the Force so easily found Phasma’s face where she trailed her fingertips along shapely features. The act proved to be quieting the small storm that licked at her control and it made the Sith wonder why Phasma offered such an affect. 

 

“Master…?” 

“Tell me, Captain. What do you witness when you are around him?”

“He does not bother to deal with my Troops, much. His commands are simple. He does what he wishes and gives me quite some freedom."

“And why do you think he does that?” Halh-Dei removed her hand but kept her shielded gaze on her, knowing the intensity of it would be enough to reassure the Sith and her suspicions of Kylo Ren. 

“I’m not entirely sure, Master Halh-Dei. I do not question him.” 

“Then maybe it is time to start thinking about his motives. I don’t believe his intentions are entirely best for the First Order.” Once more her tongue slipped between her lips, flashing the smallest smirk knowing her Captain was now planted with an idea.   
“May I ask why you believe this, Master Halh-Dei?” The Storm Trooper adjusted herself in the chair, knowing she had no place to ask such a question and it was certainly made obvious when Halh-Dei fixed her posture in front of Phasma’s sitting form. Even though she was seated the Captain was nearly the Sith’s height yet she still felt like the smaller woman with how Halh-Dei held herself. 

 

“I have my reasons, Captain. You’re not at liberty to know the inner workings of the First Order nor do you have any right to ask such questions. All you need to know is to trust me.” Halh-Dei inhaled deeply, noticing any loose metal nearby had begun to tremble ever so slightly, matching the growing anger and hate that rattled in her small frame. 

 

“Forgive me, Master.”

“You can’t be that ignorant to Kylo Ren’s follies.” The Sith took a moment to reconsider her own words. The Storm Trooper commander really didn’t have any business knowing the small inner workings of The First Order and thus she would not have been trained to think above and beyond her what she was ordered to do. “Ignore that, Captain. You’re doing fine with your troops.” 

"Master Halh-Dei...allow me to help you calm the anger Master Kylo Ren has filled you with. I know you are skilled with controlling the rage that fuels the Force but I also know how clouded your mind and heart can become when you do not allow yourself to properly rid your body of this pent up anger." 

 

"So very observant of you, Phasma...," the Sith sighed and looked to the much taller woman through the band of metal-laced cloth, knowing the words that left her Storm Troopers mouth rang true. But as they managed to penetrate her psyche Halh-Dei could already feel the heat of her inner fury begin to cool with each passing word Phasma spoke and she knew the older woman would be the only one to help the Sith manage the inner Force that would rip her up from the inside out if she did not control all of it. 

 

“I will let you help me if you allow myself to help…you.”

 

The commander then lowered her head until cautious lips met the heated mouth of Halh-Dei as her strong hands found the curve of her jaw in an effort to hold the Sith close with the increased passion of their kiss. The emotions that were both quelled and raised made the younger woman question so very much in the moment and time. She did not think it was possible that her attraction to this Captain was so great that it could be actually more; solely based off the response of her physical form with Phasma’s actions. It felt wrong that with each passing moment of their passionate kiss that Halh-Dei felt an entirely different warmth begin to seep from her veins that was not fueled by hate. Instead it had a soothing effect on her mind, almost lulling the Sith into a sense of peace with this older woman.

 

As for Captain Phasma it was not rage being replaced with patience and passion but rather it was an emotional weight replacing a void she had felt since she was a very young girl. For so long the Storm Trooper felt like the metal that plated her body: instead of blood she bled oil and rust; instead of a heart to beat behind a cage of bone it was cogs and wheels that creaked in hollow space; instead of tendons and muscles it was pistons and hydraulics that operated her movements; instead of dendrites firing synapses that controlled her brain it was millions of code that were pre-installed. And that all changed when the Sith gave the realization of the warmth her own body emitted and made her recognize she was, indeed, made of organic material. She was human. 

 

But realizing such a reality meant accepting the good with the bad. Self-awareness came as a high cost to the Captain and it was paid in full with an emptiness that was soon described as loneliness that accompanied her solitude. She soon had sought solace in any form from the woman who made her comprehend her own mortality. Quick glances from the corner of her eye through her helmet, small chats about this and that, excuses; anything that would allow time with Halh-Dei fed the Storm Trooper and left her feeling less empty. 

 

The two needed the other to balance their scales and as they continued to explore the others lips, jaws, and necks they both wondered if they’d bring the other harmony or discord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren reflects.   
> Small spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter with Space Snape --- I mean Kylo Ren. Sorry for delays for those who are actually reading this; thank you for those who are and leaving Kudos! :3

It was a peculiar thought that often crossed Kylo Ren’s mind: the idea of complete silence in deep space yet he could never truly escape from the noises that invaded his head. The soft humming of machines, the clicks and clanks of opening and closing doors, the continual beeps upon the spacecraft. It was almost maddening to him as he sat in his personal quarters, mulling over the events that transpired earlier. 

 

Biting at his the insides of his cheeks Kylo Ren kept a steady gaze upon the disfigured mask in front of him, absorbing any energy he could. Without realizing it his fingers were digging deep into his thighs just above his knees as he desperately tried to hear what he needed to . Yet he received nothing and as minutes turned into hours the young Sith quickly stood with a heavy sigh; a gloved hand finding the back of his neck and squeezing it hard in an attempt to alleviate the stress he felt. He needed answers but he did not know where or how to find them. Not yet at least. 

 

He felt separated from Snoke, the First Order, Halh-Dei, and more importantly the cause. How could he concentrate on it all when there was a war waging on his psyche? The constant grasp by the Light, pulling him with the little strength it had left; beckoning him to recall who he used to be and remind him of the mistakes he made. It was so very draining to constantly battle it and battle it completely alone. There was no master to help and explain how to annihilate the plague in his body that was the Light; there was no other to confide it; there was no one he could trust with such a weakness that ravaged his mind and body. Aside from Snoke knowing the disease within, he did not know the extent of its damage. 

 

Inhaling deeply he no longer wished to dwell on the anxieties that wracked his mind and so he decided to focus on what was required of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing until he could feel different thoughts working their way into the depths of his mind; thoughts on what to do with his student and how to reunify the First Order from within. He needed to demand the respect he deserved and he would do just that.


End file.
